


a new chapter, a new year.

by prompto



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fireworks, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, cute fluff cause it's needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack tells Cloud his true feelings before midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new chapter, a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a new years fic, and for some reason the first thing that came to mind was clack so here it is.

 

The fireworks went off one by one.

Zack stood in the appointed spot he had set, an overlook by the tower that he’d gone to many times with Cloud during their first year in college together.

Looking up at the structure, the memories of sitting up top either studying or meeting up for late night hangouts were flooding back to him.

It was only fitting that he had called him here for what he was about to do.

“Hey, sorry I’m a little late.” Cloud walked up the hill, waving over at Zack as he approached.

“No worries. I know you had to close tonight.”

The blond smiled at Zack, shoving his phone in his pocket as he realized it was almost 11:55 PM. Working a late night shift wasn’t what he had imagined for his New Years Eve this year, but that’s how things had played out and paying for rent was more important than partying in his mind.

“So what was so important that you couldn’t just text me about?”

Zack looked up at the sky for a moment, both to finalize his thoughts and work up the little bit of encouragement that he needed.

“Well...we’ve been friends for a while now, and you know I hate keeping things from you so I feel like I need to tell you something.”

Cloud tilted his head. Seeing Zack almost borderline nervous wasn’t a common thing. He usually radiated confidence, so seeing that made Cloud all too curious to know what this was about.

“Yeah?”

“I consider you my best friend. I guess recently too I ah..have found myself having feelings for you too.”

There was a resounding shock that hit Cloud at first.

“So you mean..you like me?” He replied almost too quietly.

Zack was worried Cloud’s continued reaction to his confession would only get worse.

“Yeah..uh yeah I do. I like you.” Saying it out loud now sounded so lame. For some reason he felt like he should’ve gotten some sort of token to enhance the gesture.

Cloud took a step forward. “You like me as more than a friend?”

Zack wasn’t sure how to take Cloud’s unreadable expression now.

He swallowed. “Yeah I do.. _a lot_.”

Another step forward. “And you want to be with me then?”

“I want to be with you.” Zack reaffirmed that question while feeling his hands shake a little. Either Cloud was going to push him down this hill at this rate as means of rejection or..

“And you want to kiss me?” Cloud stopped directly in front of Zack, staring into blue eyes intently.

Cloud leaned up on his tip toes, closing the small gap between them to let their lips meet. In the background the subtle sound of another firework ascending was heard just as Zack lightly touched beneath Cloud’s chin to hold the kiss.

It was a silent form of _‘yes’_ how Zack responded in kissing Cloud. He wrapped an arm around the other’s waist, drawing him in close while gradually letting the kiss grow deeper. The fireworks going off certainly enhanced the feeling that thrummed through him in that moment.

For so long Zack had been pining and waiting. Every touch made and smile given to his best friend had been unique. Unbeknownst to him Cloud had felt the same way, always silently wishing for more.

They had spent a majority of the year together, so it was only fitting they end it this way to start a new chapter. Further in the distance echoes of celebration were heard as the time had reached past midnight.

Cloud pulled back enough to smile up at him, feeling Zack press their foreheads together. “Happy New Year Zack.”

“Happy New Year Cloud.” He breathed over his lips, a smile just as wide reflecting back.

It felt so right starting the New Year with the one he had such affection for.

Zack found himself unable to resist leaning in to kiss Cloud once more.


End file.
